Blog użytkownika:Pulchny Historyk Wojskowości/"Z podróży wokół świata" pióra Konrada Frajmarka
Wpis otrzymał nagrodę bloga grudnia 2017. ---- UWAGA! Opisywana historia dzieje się w uniwersum Megakampanii, lecz nie jest kanoniczną wersją. Powoływanie się na nią lub/też opisywanie jej w artykułach będzie surowo karane. Konrad Frajmark (1538 - 1610) był niezależnym od korony kupcem z Truso. Interesy jego kompanii handlowej znajdowały się na całym znanym świecie. Podczas podróży w sprawach handlowych tworzył opisy miast i krajów, które odwiedzał. W 1608 roku trafił do korpusu oficerskiego Floty Królestwa Polskiego. Podczas wojny polsko-niemieckiej o Zelandię dowodził jednym z okrętów transportowych. Zginął w I bitwie w Cieśninie Sund w wyniku postrzału z muszkietu. Jego notatki w formie książki wydał jego wnuk w 1615 roku. Znana ona jest jako "Z podróży wokół świata". Dzieło podzielone jest na cztery księgi, które w kolejności chronologicznej przedstawiają zapiski dotyczące różnych kontynentów (Europa, Afryka, Azja, Ameryka). Rękopis niestety się nie zachował. Tytuł ten jest uważany za jeden z pierwszych przykładów literatury podróżniczej w Polsce. Poniżej zaprezentowanych zostanie kilka wybranych opisów z tejże książki. KSIĘGA I EUROPA Dnia 28 maja Roku Pańskiego 1560 Po czterech dniach żeglugi w niekorzystnych warunkach dotarliśmy wreszcie do Sztokholmu. Mieliśmy stąd odebrać od niejakiego szwedzkiego handlarza, Larsa Erikssona, o którym wiem tylko, że Polaków darzył przyjaźnią i był katolikiem rzymskim, 1000 płatów skóry łosiej garbowanej i 3000 płatów skóry bobrzej garbowanej, na którą w Polsce był spory popyt. Na czas mierzenia, ważenia oraz załadunku towarów i prowiantu kapitan pozwolił mi udac się na przechadzkę. Zawsze wygodnie jest być synem kogoś ważnego bądź (jak w moim wypadku) bogatego - możesz łatwo zdobyć na coś pozwolenie. W obec tego wszystkiego, nie pozostało mi nic, jak udać się na zwiedzanie. Sztokholm zbudowany jest na trzech wyspach, które tubylcy zwą: Stadsholmen, gdzie król i co bogatsi mieszkanie mieszkają, Riddarsholmen, ze wspaniałymi pałacami arystokratów i możnych za nic mających protestanckie umiłowanie ubóstwa oraz Sodermalm, gdzie mieszka miejska biedota. Ja, na pierwszej z wysp wyżej wymienionych, udałem się na miejski targ. Już daleko zapachy kręciły w nosie. Rozpoznać w nich można było sól, mąkę, najrózniejsze przyprawy, chleb, piwo i wino. Stojące przy nim sklepy świadczyły o pomyślności i dostatku. Jednak najbardziej czuć w powietrzu było woń z Targu Rybnego. Można na nim znaleźć wszystkie ryby, z każdego rodzaju, kształtu, wagi. Widać (i czuć, oczywiście!) było ryby przenajróżniejsze: i szproty, i sardele, i śledzie, i łososie, i szczupaki, i wiele innych, tak wiele, że w mymy notesie kart zabrakłoby, gdyby je wszystkie opisać. Wedle ulic stały całkiem zgrabne kamienniczki, z malowanymi frontami, attykami, czasami nawet rzeźbami - po czym podobno można było poznać miejsca, gdzie wciąż żyją katolicy. Lud ten niemal cały miał włosy koloru blond, co, jak mniemam, najbardziej ich wyróżnia. Chodząc tak ulicami, dotarłem w pobliże pałacu króla. Był to budynek surowy, którego potężne mury i dumne baszty zdradzały pierwotny charakter obronny budynku. Wydawały się one być dość leciwymi - na tyle, by pamiętać dawne zawieruchy, które wieki temu wstrząsały Szwecją. Niemal całkowity brak ozdób zewnętrznych czynił z tego budynku dość nieprzyjazny dla oka (według mnie) obiekt. Spacer ten trwał kilka godzin, podczas których przyglądałem się życiu mieszkańców, ich codzienności, zachowaniu, kulturze. Doszedłem po tych obserwacjach do wniosku, iż ci ludzie, mimo, że innej wiary, nie różnią się tak bardzo od nas. Ich zajęcia były niemal takie same, jak nasze. Tak więc rano można było spotkać kobiety, panie domu, które z dzbanami ruszały do miejskich studni, ażeby pobrać wodę. W południe mężczyźni ruszyli do swoich interesów - czy to do kramów na rynku, czy to do swych sklepów, czy to do portu. Jedyną różnicą, która mnie zaskoczyła, był całkowity brak firan bądź zasłon w oknach. Nie do końca to rozumiem - czy ludzie ci, nawet jeśli nie chcą ozdabiać okien, to czy nie chcą siebie chronić przed spojrzeniami przechodniów, których wzrok ciekawość mogłaby ponieść, by sprawdzić wygląd i stan majątkowy posiadaczy? Po południu wróciłem do portu. Statek już czekał. Kapitan dał mi solidną burę, lecz nie odważył się użyć wobec mnie środków, którymi wprowadzał dyscyplinę wśród marynarzy. Zapewne bał się ojca. Nie mam mu w tym nic za złe. Dnia 29 października Roku Pańskiego 1581 W końcu Kompania pozwoliła mi wypłynąć ze statkiem poza Bałtyk. Naszym celem był Paryż - stolica Cesarstwa. Mieliśmy tam dostarczyć zboże - od lat Frankowie nie byli w stanie wyżywic własnej populacji. I choć te zboże, które wieźliśmy, nie było pierwszej świeżości (będąc szczerym, przeleżało kilka tygodni w spichlerzu), to chciwi kupcy z Kompanii wiedzieli, że w Cesarstwie jest to towar deficytowy i na pewno znajdzie się jego kupiec. Na Sekwanę wpłyneliśmy w dniu 28 bieżącego miesiąca. Noce, nawet tu, daleko na zachodzie, były już mroźne. Do miasta dotarliśmy nad ranem. Jego rozmiar mnie poraził. Było ogromne - rozmiarem znacząco przewyższało Kraków, a muszę przyznać, że nasza wspaniała stolica jest dużym miastem. Zdawało się, że Paryż ciągnie się aż po horyzont. Zacząłem nagabywac mojego pierwszego oficera o informacje o mieście. Dowiedziałem się, iż miasto pono ma milion mieszkańców (co od razu uznałem za informację wiary nie godną), że stolicą jest Walezji - jednego z Elektoratów Cesarstwa, i że cesarz na stałe rezyduje w stolicy Burgundii, Lyon, w oficjalnym mieście stołecznym pojawiając się tylko na koronację i zatwierdzenie swych edyktów. Wydało mi się to z razu dziwne, lecz po chwili skojarzyłem fakty: cesarz niemal zawsze był księciem-elektorem Burgundii. Wysiadłwszy na brzeg, swoim zwyczajem udałem się na przechadzkę - jak po każdym now odwiedzonym mieście. Panował tu taki tłok i gwar, tak ludzie różnych stanów i majątków się tu mieszali, że nie nadążałem z rejestrowaniem tych spostrzeżeń. Obok wspaniałych pałaców w i kamienic, czasami zaledwie poprzeczną ulicę dalej, stały nędzne rudery miejskiej biedoty. Na traktach, tuż przy możnych i bogatych kupcach i szlachcicach, siedzieli na ulicy żebracy proszący o jałmużnę. Czasem siedzieli oni naprzeciw opływających w przepych i luksusy kościołów róznych wyznań. Bogactw nie skąpiły sobie też przybytki protenstatów skandynawskich i delfinackich. W umyse rozważałem, czy zamiast topić przez księży, proboszczy, biskupów, pastorów i innych kapłanów pieniędzy w świątyniach nie byłoby bardziej po Bożemu wesprzeć z nich ową biedotę, zapewnić jej choćby najniższe konieczne do godnego życia warunki ? Ostatecznie doszedłem do wniosku, że jako człowiek pieniądza za dużo myślę o losie ludzi stojących pode mną. Z ciekawości postanowiłem wstąpić jednak katedry-siedziby lokalnego metropolity katolickiego. Ten widok, jaki tam dostrzegłem, sprawił, że do końca życia zapamiętam ten widok. Nagle jasna stała się dla mnie potęga Boga i moja maleńkość względem Niego. A oto, co ujrzałem: przede mną ciągnęła się dluga chyba na czterysta i na pięćdziesiąt jardów szeroka nawa główna świątyni. Niezliczone rzeźbione kolumny podpierały sklepienie. Każdą z nich zdobiła postać świętego. W licznych nawach bocznych stały ogromne ołtarze - każdy mniejszy od ołtarza głównego w katedrze w Oliwie i porównywalny z ołtarzem głównym w archikatedrze gnieźnieńskiej. Największe wrażenie zrobiło na mnie jednak sklepienie - pokrytem olbrzymimi freskami najlepszych chyba mistrzów, jakich miała zaszczyt nosić ziemia, wisiał lekko, jakby wbrew sile grawitacji, niemal 30 jardów nad podłogą. Przez liczne latarnie i wspaniałe witraże wpadało światło, dodające tylko atmosfery mistycyzmu. Jestem pewien - jeszcze dziś znów, po latach przerwy, uklęknę do modlitwy. Po opuszczeniu archikatedry sprawdziłem, jak się mają interesy. Okazało się, że ziarno znalazło kupca, a oficer załatwił - zgodnie z rozkazem - prowiant. Nie miałem już czasu i musiałem poświęcić się obowiązkom. Nie zwiedziłem dokładnie tego miasta, lecz przysięgam, że przy najblizszej okazji to zrobię. Dnia 15 kwietnia Roku Pańskiego 1602 ''' Nareszcie dotarliśmy do Konstantynopola. Co prawda podróż po Mare Nostrum była spokojna, to jednak zaczęła już mi się dłużyć. Odrobinę żałuję, że nie mogę być w domu - przecież za tydzień Wielkanoc. Na pewno nie zdążę wrócić. Matka i dzieci moje będą musiały znów samotnie obchodzić to święto! A przecież powinienem być przy matce - w końcu w tym roku kończy 90 lat. Ale kompania liczy tylko na zysk i wysyła kupców nawet w święta w odległe interesy. Uznałem w duchu, że ta chciwość zapewne kiedyś doprowadzi ją do upadku, lecz postanowiłem zająć się swoimi sprawami i zobaczyć miasto. Mieliśmy odebrać ładunek zawierający różne dobra orientu - jedwab grecki i - przede wszystkim - chiński oraz przyprawy z Indii. A były to nie byle sobie interesy, ale zamówienie dworu. Dokonałem koniecznych transakcji, nakazałem oficerowi zakup prowiantu i nadzór nad załadunkiem, a sam udałem się w miasto. Konstantynopol - dawna stolica cesarzy - był wielki, lecz nie aż tak bardzo, jak Paryż. Mimo to robił wrażenie. Nad miastem dominowały wieże i kopuły światyń różnych religii i obrządków. Lecz jedna z nich przyciągała mnie jak magnes i to w jej kierunku sie skierowałem. Tubylcy zwą teen olbrzymi budynek Haghia Sophia - potężny krzyż i półksiężyc spoglądały na siebie z dwóch stron budowli, a otaczały tn budynek minarety, czego nie bardzo mogłem zrozumieć - czyżby to był kościół i meczet w jednym ? Po wejściu do wnętrza zachwycił mnie rozmiar i bogactwo zdobień tego przybytku. Kopuła wisiała chyba jeszcze wyżej, niż strop archikatedry w Paryżu. Cała była pokryta malowidłami. Ze szczytu patrzył na mnie wizerunek Chrystusa. Wydawał mi się niemal żywy, jakby zaraz miał zejść i osądzić świat w dniu Paruzji. Wyglądał na dostojnego, lecz także na "ludzkiego", surowego, ale przeepełnionego miłosierdziem. Mimo to najmocniej zadziałała na mnie ściana, przegradzająća budowlę w pół. Zdawało mi się to największym świętokradztwem i zniszczeniem zamysłu twórcy. Po opuszczeniu kościoła wypytywałem się ludzi o historię i o samą Haghię Sophię. Dowiedziałem się, że została zbudowana przez cesarza Justinianusa dla obrządku, który sam siebie zwie ortodoksją. Wierni tego odłamu chrześcijaństwa już niemal wymarli, lecz niewielkie ich liczby wciąż można znaleźć w Konstantynopolu. Po podboju muzułmańskim kościół przemianowano na meczet (stąd minarety). W wyniku krucjat powstało katolickie królestwo Grecji, a wraz z nim większość Greków przeszła na tą wiarę, Haghia Sophia zaś ponownie stała się kościołem. Po podbiciu miasta przez Anatolię władzę zdobyli muzułmani. Zaczął się konlikt o świątynię. Dochodziło do regularnych bitew ulicznych. Ostatecznie katolicy i muzułmanie wypracowali kompromis. Świątynia miała należeć do obydwu religii, lecz miejsce liturgii chrześcijańskiej i obrządków oraz modłów islamskich oddzielić miała ściana. Doszedłem do wniosku, że to głupi pomysł, ponieważ pewnego dnia jedna z grup zechce przejąć kontrolę nad całą świątynią i cała zabawa zacznie się od nowa. "Ale to już nie mój problem" - ostatecznie uznałem. Kolejnym miejscem, do którego się udałem, był olbrzymi pałac. Nie był może zbyt wysoki - miał najwyżej 5 kondygnacji - lecz zmęczyłem się, zanim udało mi się go obejść, taki był rozległy. Ponownie zasięgając języka, dowiedziałem się, iż jest to Wielki Pałac - siedziba cesarzy Rzymu, królów Grecji, wielkich mistrzów krzyżackich. Teraz stolicą Anatolii była Ancyra w Azji, a tenże pałac stał sie siedzibą rządcy miasta i miejscem spotkań miejskiej rady. Niestety. wejść tam nie można było. Następnie udałem się na rynek. Na wszystkie me zmysły natarła fala bodźców - tu nęcący zapach cynamonu, tam krzyki głośno targującego się handlarza, siam wielbład ciągnący wózek pełen dywanów, jesce gdzie indziej jakaś trupa swym wystepem zabawiała przechodniów i tak na życie zarabiała. Słowem - gwar, harmider, bogactwo - wszystko, czego można oczekiwać po oriencie! Miejsce to aż tak bardzo mnie uwiodło, że nie chciałem z tamtąd odejść i zacząłem obserwować ludzi. A tych było mrowie. Można tam było znaleźć człeka każdej rasy, narodowości, wyznania. Wśród handlarzy wielu było Żydami, co poznawałem po jarmułkach na głowach. Ci targowali się najgłośniej, najdłużej, i przedawali po najwyższych cenach. Można stwierdzić, że ci z Grecji nie różnią się od tych naszych. Inni, zdecydowanie Grecy, zajmowali się handlem najdroższymi towarami - przyprawami, jedwabiem, a nawet (co mnie zadziwiło) chińską porcelaną. Arabowie i Turcy z turbanami na głowach - pojawiali się czasem tu i ówdzie, kupując głównie przyprawy i żywność. Mimo tego całego tygla kultur, religii, języków, zdać się mogło, że ci ludzie wzajemnie się tolerują i współpracują dla wspólnego dobra. Przyznam szczerze, że zachwyciło mnie to zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy nie da się tego zaszczepić na nasz grunt. Nad tymi obserwacjami siedziałem aż do wieczora. Nie zaniepokoiło mnie to jednak - ostatecznie mieliśmy wypłynąć rano. Myślę, że mimo tego, że Konstantynopol stracił zapewne wiele ze swego majestatu, bogactwa i ludności przez niespokojne wieki, lecz dalej pozostaje jednym z centrów cywilizacji. '''KSIĘGA II AFRYKA Dnia 28 czerwca Roku Pańskiego 1600 Po całym mięsiącu długiego rejsu nareżcie dotarliśmy do ziemi zwanej Gabonem. Był to zaiste daleki rejs, swoiste wyróżnienie - niewielu kupców otrzymywało zadanie płynięcia tak daleko do Afryki. Mieliśmy stamtąd przywieźć kość słoniową (która, mym skromnym zdaniem, nie jest zbyt piękna i nie rozumiem, co ludzie w niej widzą, że są gotowi płacić za nią krocie) oraz tropikalne drewno - nie jestem ani rzeźbiarzem, ani cieślą, lecz podobno niektóre z tutejszych drzew wykazują się niepotykaną nigdzie indziej twardością, blaskiem i - nawet - czasami także innym niż powszechnie znany kolorem. Spodziewałem się, że kompania albo to gdzieś sprzeda, albo jest to zamówienie z jakiegoś arystokratycznego pałacu. Nie była to jednak moja sprawa i zacząłem poszukiwania kupca, gdzie mógłbym dokanać koniecznych transakcji. Zabrałem ze sobą pierwszego oficera i człowieka, który - jak twierdził urzędnik kompanijny - był znawcą tropikalnych regionów (co ciekawe, był to Litwin) i miał mi w wybraniu towaru najwyższej jakości, pomóc przy zakupie ułatwić kontakty z tubylcami, choć ci - będąc poddanymi króla Bawarii i Anglii - powinni być pokojowo nastawieni, ale ostrożności nigdy dosyć. Wyruszyliśmy z niewielkiej przystani w stronę otoczonego drewnianym murem miasteczka. Po widoku Paryża i Krakowa zdawało się ono zaledwie nędzną, prowincjonalną mieściną. Ale nie tutaj. Tu było ono stolicą angielskiej koloni Gabonu. Pod bramą jakiś biały człowiek z muszkietem w ręku spytał nas, cośmy za jedni. Dzięki odpowiednim wytłumaczeniom zostaliśmy wpuszczeni do środka. Osada na pierwszy rzut okiem niczym się nie wyróżniała. Zazwyczaj jednopiętrowe domy, zbudowane w większości z drewna, stały w całkiem zgrabnych rzędach wzdłóż niepokrytej brukiem, zabłoconej ulicy. Powietrze było niesamowicie gorące, duszne i parne i spodziewałem się, jak zdążyłem się już przyzwyczaić przed długie dnie podróży przez ten klimat, że za jakąś godzinę będzie padał deszcz. Musieliśmy jek najszybciej załatwić nasze sprawy i znaleźć miejsce, gdzie będziemy mogli się schronić. Wyruszyliśmy w miejsce, które w Europie nazwalibyśmy rynkiem głównym, lecz tu, oprócz przedmiotów w takim miejscu typowych - warzyw, owoców, pieczywa, przypraw, drobnych przedmiotów i niewielkich oznak luksusu takich jak pojedyńczy kram z perfumamimozna było kupić również rzeczy nietypowe dla głównego placu miasta, a więc mięso, ryby i (o zgrozo) trumny. Nad całym tym niewielkim zbiorowiskiem dominawały dwa murowane budynki - w pierwszym, po strzelistej wieży i krzyżu na jej szczycie poznałem kościółek. Nie był on może imponujących rozmiarów - można by rzec, że był całkiem mały - to jednak, jak sądzę, całkowicie wystarczył dla zzaspokojenia religijnych potrzeb społeczności. Drugi, kształtem przypominający prostokąt, z niewielkim zegarem nad głównymi wrotami, musiał być ratuszem miasteczka. Może obydwa te budynki nie urzekały rozmiarami ani ozdobami, lecz były prosto zbudowane, co zapewne pomogło kolonistom w ich wzniesieniu. Chętnie bym je zwiedził, lecz czas nas naglił. Co do ludzi, nie widzieliśmy ich zbyt wielu. Domyśliłem się, że pracują oni - jak Iberyjczycy - wcześnie rano i późno po południu, środek dnia zaś zajmując sobie odpoczynkiem, byleby przeczekać potworny upał i ulewę. Obok kramów stało niewielu handlarzy - głównie murzynów, którzy bezwstydnie, w samych przepaskach, łamaną angielszczyzną próbowali nas zachęcić do kupna towarów ich panów - domysliłem się bowiem, że byli niewolnikami, po wypalonych na ramionach imienia i naziska jakichś person. Okrutny postępek - zmuszać ludzi do pracy wbrew ich woli, i to bez godziwej zapłaty, lecz taki tu był świat. Z całej duszy przeklnąłem te nieludzkie działania Anglików, lecz przemilczałem to w mowie. Zamiast tego nasz "ekspert" wypytał się, gdzie można zdobyc konieczne dla nas materiały. Ten kazał przekazał nam, że musimy udać się za mur. Nie miałem nie przeciwko - im bliżej statku będziemy, tym większa możliwość, że unikniemy deszczu. Za murami, bliżej ciągnącego się niedaleko od wybrzeża i granic miasta lasu deszczowego, stało kilka straganów. Obok jednego z nich leżało potężne zwierzę - długie chyba na osiem jardów i na cztery wysokie, szare cielsko, zamiast nozdrzy wyposażone w długą trąbę. Oczywiście domyśliłem się, że to słoń, choć stwora tego znałem bardziej z opowieści i legend, niż z własnego doświadczenia. Zrobił on na mnie olbrzymie wrażenie. Nagle uzurpatorem do tytułu władcy zwierząt wydał mi się lew. Jeszcze większe wrażenie zrobiły na mnie jego, właśnie, co? Chyba zęby - a dokładniej kły. Te sięgały okolo jarda poza paszczę zwierzęcia. Więc to dlatego tyle się za nie płaci - pomyślałem. Taki piękny łup! Zapewne łowca niemało musiał się napocić - i zaryzykować życie - by powalić takie stworzenie. Mimo to zrobiło mi się odrobinę szkoda słonia. Wyglądał już na starego i doświadczonego - czy godzi się, aby taki siłacz ginął z rąk drobnego człeka? Z drugiej jednak strony z szacunkiem pomyślałem o myśliwym. Dał on tutaj pokaz pomysłowości i sprytu, że udało mu się ubić taką bestię. Przy pozostałych kramach leżały sągi drewna. Te mnie niezwykle zaciekawiły ze względu na barwy. Obok klasycznej żółci można było dostrzec także inne barwy od pomarańczy przez czerwień aż po lekko zielonkawy. W sumie zdałem się na wybór naszego"specjalisty". I choć ten odrobinę mnie zaniepokoił ( zwłaszcza dziurki kojarzące mi się z robotą korników) uznałem, że w najgorszym wypadku to on zostanie pociągnięty do odpowiedzialności. Gdy skończyliśmy i umówiliśmy się na wczesnoporanny załadunek towarów, na horyzoncie już było widać ciężkie chmury. Miałem cichą nadzieję, że zdążymy na statek. Niemal nam się udało, lecz mimo, że ulewa zastała nas na jakieś 100 jardów od jednostki, to wszyscy przmokliśmy do suchej nitki. Nie miałem ochoty w tej chwili zajmować się sprawą zaopatrzenia - oficer zajmie się tym rano. W tej chwili chciałem tylko dokładne się wytrzeć i jak najszybciej odpocząć po ciężkim dniu. Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach